


i want you for a lifetime

by Beeee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, No Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeee/pseuds/Beeee
Summary: Riku tags along on one of Sora's adventures to a new world.He's worried his friend is to stressed and he hopes that some time together will help them figure things out together.At the very least, any time together was priceless.*Some spoilers for Pirates of the Caribbean but nothing major about the over all story*





	i want you for a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything like this but playing Kingdom Hearts 3 left me with so many emotions that I couldn't handle. So I revisited my old friends, Sora and Riku, and it took me a couple of days but I'm finally satisfied enough to post this.

Riku had never been much of a worrier. 

Sure, he’d done his time chasing after Sora and making sure he was safe and protected but he’d never really worried. It made no sense to worry when he could just act and fix the situation. Riku was nothing if not determined. There was no time to actually worry if he was doing everything possible to keep his friends safe. 

But one look at Sora sent a pang of worry through his heart like he’d never felt before. He saw him before the other noticed he was watching him. The keyblade wielder was a few steps behind his trusted companions and looked absolutely exhausted. There was no smile on his face and his eyes were a duller blue then Riku had ever seen them. It wasn’t surprising exactly as it was humbling. He’d somehow let himself believe that Sora wasn’t capable of anything other than absolute energy. Of course, the other teenager got tired and sad. How had he been stupid enough to not consider those things even with everything that was going on? He was failing in making sure his friend was okay especially since Sora was incapable of admitting he was anything less than spectacular. 

He watched him until Sora looked up to the top of the stairs and noticed him. Immediately, his eyes brightened up and a beautiful, bright smile lit up his face. Riku’s heart skipped a beat, he was sure. Sora all but pushed his companions out of the way as he ran up the stairs to him. Riku chuckled as he found himself with an armful of sunshine and ignored the cries of outrage from Donald. 

“Hey.” He buried his face into soft brown hair. He’d been in a world of snow by the smell of it. Riku always could pick up traces of different worlds mixed in with the unique, slightly sweet smell that was Sora. (Was it weird to smell your friend like this? Nah.)

The other’s grip tightened around his waist, “Hey. I missed you.”

Riku’s heart definitely skipped there. He didn’t know when moments like this started making him feel like ripping his heart out of his chest and offering it to Sora as a gift. They’d been together since they were kids and Sora had always been clingy and vocal about Riku. He’d always hung off of him and slept in his bed. It had only been until Riku entered his early teenage years that he’d backed away from him. Then he’d spent two years being a terrible friend but it had been so easy to give into Sora’s touches and his need to cuddle as soon as they were able to spend time with each other. 

Mickey cleared his throat behind them to get their attention and even though Riku blushed and quickly turned around to face the king, Sora didn’t let go of him. Sora grinned at Mickey but tightened his grip on the taller boy. Riku’s embarrassment faded quickly and was replaced with resignation. 

“Let Riku go so we can talk to Yen Sid seriously!” Donald yelled as he passed them by.

“But Donald, I missed him.” Riku couldn’t help but laugh at the whine. He reached up to pat his friend’s head before gently pulling away. Sora began to whine at the loss of contact. 

“Come on, Sora.” Riku nudged him before taking his hand in his and lacing their fingers together. This was the most normal contact in the world for them. (That’s what he kept telling himself to keep himself from blushing.) Sora tugged his hand to make the other look at him. 

“You okay?” Sora asked him with concern. He’d never understood how Sora could do this. He was the one who was falling apart but he was worried about Riku. (Now that they were closer, he could see the bags under his eyes and how his skin was slightly paler.) 

Riku smiled and tried to keep the sadness out of his eyes, “I’m good. You?”

“Never better.” The signature Sora grin that fooled everyone but Riku…and Kairi, that girl saw right through them. 

“Uh huh.” Riku grinned back so as not to give himself away but he was already formulating a plan in his head. How was he going to get Sora to relax before it started affecting his safety when fighting the heartless?

They stepped into Yen Sid’s office and Riku was hit with the smell of incense. It smelled different every time but it was always overwhelming. Riku gave Sora’s hand a reassuring squeeze and let go to stand next to Mickey. Sora situated himself between Donald and Goofy. He was safe between those two half-pints. 

Yen Sid listened as Sora told them about the Organizations meddling in other worlds. It was annoying that after all this fighting they were still out there ruining other’s lives. Luckily, Sora was there to wreck their plans but it left Riku feeling like he should be doing more than just wandering around the dark looking for Aqua who he might never find.

That was a terrible thought, even to him, of course he wanted to save Aqua but he could help Sora too, couldn’t he?

He was brought out of what Kairi had dubbed ‘brooding mode’ by Sora literally offering himself up…again. 

Riku laughed before he realized what he was doing. Sora pouted at him but he could see the genuine betrayal in his eyes. Riku had always been a bit mean and there were times he over-stepped the line but he’d tried to be nicer to everyone, especially Sora, since his whole being a puppet of the darkness. 

“I’m sorry, Sora, it’s just we had a feeling you’d try and do this. I know you worry about me…and Mickey.” Riku moved closer and placed a hand on his best friend so he would look at him. “Listen, the power of waking is important and I need you to get that first. It’s the most important thing.”

The truth was Riku would feel better knowing Sora was stronger than ever and capable of doing what needed to be done. Sora nodded and life returned to his blue orbs just like they did when they were little. He realized that he missed Sora so much even with all the time they’d been spending together. 

“But…” Riku turned on Yen Sid, “maybe I should go with them.”

Donald squawked as Sora jumped up. Mickey looked up him in confusion and Yen Sid expressed something by raising an eyebrow. The guy was so hard to read but he urged him on.

“Explain.” 

“Well, I’m a Master now so maybe if I go along with Sora to a world I can help him and maybe trigger the pesky power of waking into…waking up?” Riku didn’t understand why everyone thought he was so smooth because he felt like he was a walking mess most of the time. “Besides, Sora and I work really well together.”

“It’s not a bad idea.” Mickey agreed with him. (He wouldn’t trade the small king for anything else in the worlds.) “I could do some studying here while they go. Anything is worth a shot, isn’t it?”

The minutes after Mickey spoke were agonizing as Yen Sid stared at them with those damn wide eyes that always looked like they were looking into another dimension. Riku was pretty good at being still but Sora was fidgeting behind him. 

“Hmm, very well.” Riku wanted to sigh in relief but he was too cool for that. 

“That’s great!” He turned around just in time to see Sora leaping into the air in excitement. Goofy looked happy that Sora was happy but Donald was tapping his foot. 

Riku had no idea what the duck’s damage was but he was always on the edge of losing his temper and while he thought it was funny at first, he did not want that directed at him. Mickey had told him horror stories about how strong the Mage actually was and Riku did not want to be blasted into space because Donald lost his shit.

“What’s the matter, Donald?” Goofy braved to question. Riku would remember him fondly.

“Sora barely pays attention when he’s with us. Do you really think we’re gonna get anything done when he’s gonna be trailing after Riku the entire time?” 

Sora immediately started sputtering a reply while his entire face turned into a beautiful shade of red. Riku wanted to laugh but he hated having anyone tease Sora. He could tease Sora. They’d known each other since they were two. He’d earned the right. 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that.” He placed a hand on Sora’s shoulder to stop him from embarrassing himself further. “This is about Sora. I’m going to be the one trailing after him. Which won’t be too hard since Sora is always miles ahead of everyone.”

Sora turned to look at him, grateful, so Riku grinned and ruffled his friend’s hair. 

“This is gonna be so much fun.” Sora was back to vibrating with excitement even with Donald looking suspicious. “Besides someone has to heal me.” 

Donald squawked but Sora had already run out of the room. Everyone laughed as Donald chased after the teenager. 

After a good night’s rest, (Was it rest if Sora talked almost the entire night and wouldn’t sleep until Riku threatened to cast sleep on him at 1 in the morning?) they were ready to go off to a new world. Donald reminded Riku that the Gummi ship ran on happy faces so Riku promptly scowled if only because he hadn’t quite outgrown his impertinence. The duck went on a tangent that caused Riku to start laughing and that was the end of that.

“Make sure ya keep those guys out of trouble.” Mickey whispered as Riku kneeled down to hug his friend goodbye. “And be patient with Donald, I think he’s just over-protective of Sora.”

“I’ll try. They are pretty good at getting themselves in icky situations.” He thought of Lea and wondered how he and Kairi were doing. “Yeah, I get that. They’re used to it being the three of them. Don’t worry. I’m actually kinda glad he’s got someone watching out for him like that. Sora can be a little reckless.”

Mickey giggled and nodded, “You’re not too good at the reckless thing either.”

“Hey!” Riku pretended to be outraged but he wasn’t pushing it because there was a book outlining all of the stupid shit he’d done written by King Mickey himself. 

“Come one, Riku!” Sora was hanging out the door of the ship. “Bye, your Majesty! We’ll see you real soon!”

Mickey waved and nodded to Riku who boarded the ship after his friend. 

~

He honestly couldn’t believe they let Sora drive. Not that Sora was stupid but he tended to be impulsive or at times, indecisive.

In fact, at this very moment they were stranded in the middle of space that was teeming with heartless ships looking for lights to destroy (Which how fun, the Gummi ship was bursting with light) and Sora had no idea where to go. 

“Donald, the yellin’ ain’t helpin’!” Goofy got Donald to back off. 

Riku stood up and walked about to Sora’s over-sized seat. “Hey, Sor.”

“Hey, Ri.” 

“Something up?” Riku nudged him with a smile.

“I just don’t know if we should go to a new world or one where we’ve been to already.”

“Well, most worlds will be new to me. I haven’t traveled as much as you have. I only followed you to some worlds you did when I was playing hide and seek with you.” Riku grinned as Sora glared at him. 

“Hide and seek, huh? That’s what you’re gonna call it?”

“Would you rather I talk about how dark that time was and how I was truly lost and-“

“Alright, alright. Hide and seek it is. Geez, no need to be dramatic.” Riku looked back at Donald jumping up and down in anger as Goofy tried to calm him down and wondered how the hell he was dramatic compared to that. 

“The point is, does it matter? As long as we’re together there’s nothing we can’t beat.” Sora smiled up at him at that. 

“You’re right. Then how about we visit one of my favorite worlds?”

“Sounds goo-“ Riku didn’t get to finish his sentence as he was launched across the ship and on top of Goofy and Donald as Sora floored it. 

“I’ve told you not to do that!!” 

(No, but seriously who had let Sora drive?)

~

He had assumed the World they’d visit would be warm. Sora hated the cold and preferred to be in the sun. He wasn’t disappointed when they landed in a world that was more sea than land. Donald had used their magic to transform them.

“Uh, why are we pirates?” Riku questioned after Sora had his moment of happiness.

“This is the best World! I love being a pirate!” Sora turned to face him with a bright smile and Riku’s heart stopped. He looked absolutely adorable in this get-up. His eyes looked like they had stars in them and the blue of his Captain’s outfit fit him perfectly. Even the dirt on his face was cute. Ugh! Why was he so weak when it came to that perfect face?

Riku let himself fall back and immediately regretted it when he remembered they were on a raft and caused them all to rock too hard with the waves. “Sorry! But how exactly are we pirates if all we have is a raft?”

“Aw, Riku, don’t be a bummer!” Sora whined and immediately went back to playing captain of their small ship. Riku sighed but went along with it but didn’t sit back up. He was content to lay there getting his leather pants wet as he watched the stars. He’d meant what he’d said at Yen Sid’s. He was here to follow Sora and help how he could but this was ultimately Sora’s show. 

He laughed as Goofy and Donald went along with Sora’s fantasy. It was pretty endearing. At least up until the point where Goofy announced they were out of sea. Riku sat up and rocked the raft again but this time crawled to the front. He couldn’t stand on the damn thing because he was too tall. (He couldn’t believe he’d once thought he could actually get somewhere on a fucking raft.) Sure enough, they’d reached a waterfall. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Riku shouted at Sora as Goofy and Donald tried to save them. Sora grinned nervously as they all plunged off the edge of the world. He managed to grasp the other’s hands. If they were gonna go, they would go together. 

~

His whole body was screaming at him. He struggled to open his eyes if only because he could feel the headache that was about to kill him. He’d never have these issues if he was by himself. He squeezed Sora’s hand to make sure he was still there with him. 

“Riku?” By the sound of his voice, he was in pain too. 

“Yeah?” 

“I was sure we were gonna die this time.”

“You guys do this often?”

“Too often.” Groaned Donald from somewhere behind them.

“Not that often.” Argued Goofy.

But Riku would place his money on Donald being the one telling the truth. Goofy covered for Sora too much. He gave in and sat up finally letting go of Sora’s hand. 

He regretted that so much, oh God, did he have any potions? He needed potions. 

Wasn’t Donald a mage? 

“Well, let’s start walking.” Sora grinned as he dusted himself off and walked past him. 

“You don’t even know where we are!” Riku scrambled to catch up with the Trio. “There’s nothing here but sand.”

“You should feel right at home then.” Donald remarked. 

“Ha! Good one, Donald.” 

Riku sighed and resigned himself to whatever this was. The three of them had made it through some tough stuff together so who was Riku to judge their methods? 

It felt like they’d been walking for hours. Riku was grateful that the outfit Donald had given him had no sleeves. He had no idea how Sora was managing in that damned leather jacket because his pants were absolutely not something he’d ever choose to wear ever again. 

He was surprised Sora hadn’t started whining yet.

“It’s been forever!” 

Ah, right on cue.

Of course, this is went everything went to hell. 

Riku had no idea how it had happened but they got roped into helping a guy named Jack Sparrow recover his boat that was literally sailing away…on the sand…on a mountain of crabs? He didn’t want to think about it too much. They’d fought some of the most annoying Heartless he’d ever fought and Sora launched himself off the boat and literally fought in the air as Riku was left with Donald and Goofy to protect the ship.

The people he’d met had blurred and all Riku was concerned about now was jumping into the water to save his best friend who’d fallen from way to high up. It was a good thing they’d grown up swimming. He was relieved to see Donald and Goofy on the shore waiting for him as he carried Sora out of the water. 

He laid him down and ignored the pain his leather pants were causing. Donald healed them both. (Riku was bleeding from cuts on his arms and face. Coral was no joke.) They were visited by Jack Sparrow and even though Riku didn’t like the vibe the pirate captain was giving, he went along with the stupid scheme of finding white crabs. 

Riku hated crabs. (“Let it go, Riku. It’s not the crabs' fault that you got pinched by one when we were kids.” Maybe not but Riku wasn’t about to let his guard down.) He used Aero to launch crabs into the buckets they were using. Maybe he was being dramatic but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Ah, fuck!” Riku turned around to see Sora trying to pry off a white crab that had a firm grip on his thumb.

“Sora! Language!” Donald squawked which made Riku laugh. 

“Are you kidding? Riku curses all the time and no one says anything! Get the damn crab off of me!” Sora was jumping up and down and flaying about. It reminded Riku of when they were kids. Sora might have grown and toned up but he was still the kid he’d always been. 

“Wow, Sora, who knew you had such a potty mouth?” Riku teased as he took hold of Sora’s hand and squeezed the crab until it let go. 

“You! Don’t act so cool! You cried for 20 minutes when you were 15 because the crab wouldn’t let go.” Riku rolled his eyes and threw the crab into the bucket. “Besides you’re the bad influence! Just because you act all polite and shit doesn’t mean you are.”

Riku grabbed Sora’s cheeks and pulled. He could be such a little shit when he wanted to be and it was up to Riku to bring him down from the clouds. Sora was whining and trying to pull away but Riku pulled harder.

“Riku, stop!” Sora managed even though Riku’s fingers were digging in his face.

“Apologize.”

“No.”

“Apologize.”

“Stop being mean!”

“Apologize.”

“Fine! I’m sorry!”

“You didn’t mean it.”

“Riku!!” Sora made to grab at his face but Riku was too tall and evaded him easy. Was this childish? Yes. Did it make it less satisfying? Absolutely not. This is how they’d always settled things.

“You’re the one who’s being rude and to think I saved you from the crab!”

Sora was stomping now and actually hurting him with the fingers digging into Riku’s biceps. Donald cleared his throat and reminded them they had a mission so Riku let go and Sora pulled his hair in revenge. 

Sora was lucky he was so fast because Riku would have launched him into the ocean if he’d caught him. 

~

It wasn’t until they were laying on the deck of Sora’s ship looking up at the stars that Riku finally felt like any of this made sense. 

“Remember when we were kids and we played pirates all the time?” Sora asked.

“Hmm, yeah. You’re finally living out the dream, huh?” Riku teased.

“Yeah especially since I always wanted to be captain and you never let me!” Sora playfully shoved him. “Besides, this is much better than a raft which was your idea, Keyblade Master.”

“Hey!” Riku swiped at him with no real intent but Sora caught his hand and held it. 

“I’m really glad you’re here with me, Riku. Whenever I’m in different worlds, I always think about what you’ll say or think about it. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“When this is all over, can we go explore the worlds together? That’s what you wanted originally, right? I’ll never be able to just stay on the Islands. I think I understand what you felt.”

“Sora…”Riku smiled at his best friend. Sora was absolutely perfect. (No one could convince Riku otherwise even though, yeah, no one was perfect and Sora had his issues but to Riku he was perfect.) “I would go anywhere with you. Whether it was to different worlds or into the abyss.”

“Wow, Riku, that was romantic.” 

Riku felt his face heat up as he realized that maybe he’d said too much. He was about to start sputtering like the idiot he was when Sora took his hand he was still holding and kissed it. 

“Ugh. You’re never gonna let me live it down.” Riku turned to meet the sparkling blue eyes. 

“Nope. It’s not every day I get sappy Riku, I usually get cool Riku and mean Riku maybe even nice Riku but sappy Riku, he’s one to savor.” Sora raised his eyebrows suggestively and Riku laughed at how ridiculous he looked. 

The truth was that ever since the Mark of Mastery exam the two had gotten exceedingly close. To the point that it almost felt like they were together even if they never really kissed or said anything. It was almost natural to be in this phase of their relationship…like it had just meant to be. 

Of course, with everything threatening to end them, they had to bide their time and wait for all of this chaos to be over and enjoy the peace.

“Ah, well, don’t get used to it.” Riku turned so he was on his side. He’d rather stare at the stars in Sora’s eyes then the ones in the sky any day.

Sora laughed and copied Riku’s pose but scooted closer. “My turn. I’d trade this ship for you.”

“Really? That’s your idea of romance? What’s the point in you spending time with princesses?”

“What? I love this ship. It’s all I ever wanted! But I want you more. That is very romantic.”

“I closed the Door to Darkness for you.”

“I helped build a raft that I knew was going nowhere for you!”

“I became a Dream Eater for you!”

“I never gave up on you even when you looked like an old dude!”

“I dove into your heart to save you from said old dude.”

“I looked everywhere for you!” 

They looked at each other and burst into laughter. Was it a little weird to laugh at traumatic moments in their young lives? Maybe. But Riku had stopped caring about things like that. He wanted to keep his sanity, thanks.

Riku sighed and enjoyed the ache in his stomach from laughing too hard. He closed the distance between them and pressed their foreheads together. This moment was all he wanted. The boat was swaying in the waves and he could hear the water hitting the boat. The smell of the sea was making him terribly nostalgic. 

“Riku.” 

“Hmm.”

“What if I never get the power of waking?” Riku opened his eyes to see Sora looking at him.

“Sora. I promise you that you will get it. There’s nothing that you can’t do.” Riku placed a hand on Sora’s cheek. “You’ve taken everything thrown at you and handled it much better than anyone else. You’ve got this. I know you do.”

Sora was getting watery-eyed and Riku couldn’t handle that so he hugged the other to him. 

“Thanks, Riku. I just feel like such a failure. Master Yen Sid keeps making it seem like it’s so important and our friends don't make it easier. I know their kidding but sometimes it’s too much because I already feel terrible.”

He had always been so sure that Sora was incapable of letting people get to him. Lesson learned.

“Hey now, they're your friends and they love you. Goofy and Donald would rather die than let anything happen to you. I can tell you not to feel bad about yourself but I’m not exactly the person to be talking. I still feel responsible for getting us on this path of having to make hard decisions.”

Sora pulled away at that, “Riku! No way! None of this is your fault.”

“Of course it is. I opened the door, Sora. I was blinded by jealousy and curiosity and let myself be taken over and manipulated. I wanted things I had right in front of me. I had you and Kairi and I threw it all away because I wanted more.” 

“Riku…”

“Stop, Sora. It’s true. You’re not selfish like me. You only want what you need to save others and it scares me.” Riku sat up. “How you feel right now is how I feel. Helpless to help you and save you from yourself.”

“I never thought I couldn’t save you. Not once. I believed in you, Riku.” Sora grabbed his face and made him look at him. He had the determined face on again. 

“I believe in you, Sora. I believe that you’re gonna get us out of this one…again but at what cost?”

Sora smiled sadly before he kissed him. Just like Sora to want to kiss things better. This is not how he wanted their first kiss but these were the things that never go as planned. So Riku would take it and kiss him in return. Kiss away the giant fear that he’d lose Sora before this was all over. 

Because no matter the cost, Sora would pay it. 

Riku pulled away, “I meant it though. There’s nowhere you could go where I won’t follow. I'll always go with you.”

“I thought I shouldn’t get used to sappy Riku.” Sora chuckled.

Riku kissed him again, because he could, and to shut him up.

Sora pulled away now, “The feeling’s mutual, just so you know. I’m not the only one around here who will do anything to keep someone else safe.” 

“So I supposed we’ll just have to believe in each other really hard then.” Riku grinned and Sora launched himself on top of him. He hit his head on the wood of the ship but he didn’t care because Sora was kissing him again. 

“I’d cross any line for you.” Sora whispered into his ear as they went back to watching the stars. 

~

Yen Sid was very disappointed when they returned to the tower with plenty of stories but no power of waking. Though, Riku noticed, Sora’s shoulders didn’t sag as the wizard reminded him of the importance of his mission.

Later that night, Sora showed him all the pictures of marks that looked like Mickey’s head which Riku found hilarious. It was nice to laugh and enjoy a little more time with Sora before he had to go. 

The other teenager looked so upset as Riku and Mickey bid them goodbye. 

“We’ll be together again before you now it.” Riku promised him as the other hugged him.

“Yeah, yeah but I’ll miss you.” 

“Well, we have the gummiphone and you’re never too far.” Riku patted his heart. 

Sora nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek that Riku gladly received. 

“Don’t be reckless.” Sora insisted.

“Don’t fall for any cute princesses.” Riku teased.

“Funny. Never knew you were the jealous type.” Sora laughed and Riku rolled his eyes. “But no worries, I like tall, grumpy, and sarcastic.”

“So Lea?”

“Riku!” Sora whined and Riku kissed him properly before pulling himself away. He ruffled the other's hair and turned to walk down the stairs because one of them had to be strong. 

Sora hugged him from behind and Riku held the hands that were digging into his shirt. Oh, this was so hard. 

But then Sora let go, “May your heart be your guiding key.”

He turned at that but Sora was already waving from the top of the stairs. 

Riku smiled and turned to face the darkness knowing that with the light that waited for him, he’d never be lost again.


End file.
